


I'll Show You What It Feels Like

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fingering, Oneshot, Smut, vaginal orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: After a date, things get a little heated between Ymir and Historia, and even though Historia wants nothing more than for Ymir to take her, she's nervous to let things go all the way. Historia admits that she's never really felt good or been able to climax through penetration, so Ymir decides to show her that all it takes is extra love and the right mindset to have an absolutely great time.XxXA.k.a they bang and Ymir shows Historia the beauty of vaginal orgasms





	I'll Show You What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ymir’s mouth was hot against hers. The taste of her kiss made Historia’s head swim, made heat pool and swirl in her lower belly. She found herself moaning in need against Ymir’s tongue before she could even stop herself, and Ymir’s sharp inhale only added to the intense arousal building inside of her. She wasn’t really certain how things had ended up so heated so quickly, but every inch of her didn’t want to stop.

Ymir had taken her out on a date. Not their first, but one of a few. Feelings between them were definitely there. They’d been friends for years, and only recently had they admitted that friends didn’t care about each other quite as intensely as they did for each other. Historia had always known that she loved Ymir. There was no specific point in their shared past where she could go back and see the exact moment she grew to love her. Love had always been there. Affection had always been there. And to a degree, the lust had been too. So after their date, Historia had invited Ymir in, and they’d ended up stumbling to the couch together, lips connected and hearts thudding.

Ymir’s hands were big and strong, her fingers long. She gripped Historia’s hips almost too tightly, heat seeping through the fabric of Historia’s skirt and into her already heated skin. The skirt was in the way, though, so Ymir moved her hands underneath Historia’s shirt to touch her bare skin below her navel. Historia stiffened slightly, and her heart jumped up into her throat, but she didn’t pull away from Ymir’s touch. It _burned_ her in the most delicious way.

“Historia,” Ymir groaned into her mouth. “Is this okay?”

Historia melted forward. Her hands buried themselves in Ymir’s hair and her breasts pressed against Ymir’s, and all Historia could taste and feel and smell was Ymir, and she wanted nothing more and nothing less than Ymir. Her kissing became a little messy, frantic, but Ymir happily received it. She slowly eased Historia down from her excitement, slowing the pace down until their lips were gently brushing, their breaths were coming in short puffs and Ymir’s thumbs caressed the sensitive skin at Historia’s hips. God, she could let Ymir touch her forever.

“I want more,” Historia whispered finally, voice hoarse. “I want all of you.”

Ymir pulled away from her mouth, but pressed her lips against Historia’s throat. Her lips felt hot. “Are you sure?” she questioned. Her voice was low, husky. It sent a violent shiver down Historia’s back.

“Yes,” she breathed.

Ymir hummed softly in reply, and then her hands came forward, fingertips grazed across her soft tummy and ribs and finally, achingly, over her breasts. Historia felt a flutter of sensation through the fabric of her bra, and it wasn’t enough. Before Ymir could even suggest it, she pulled away to throw her shirt and bra off. This wasn’t the first time Ymir had seen her body. They had been friends before, and obviously friends did stuff together that sometimes included casual nudity. But now, like this, it was different. The sexual energy around them was almost suffocating, but in a way that Historia welcomed.

Ymir stared at her chest, wide eyed. Historia watched her carefully, enjoying the obvious look of desire on her face. No matter what, Ymir always looked at her like she was the whole world and stars. Ymir’s gazes made her feel like the most desirable person on the planet. She would never feel embarrassed baring herself to Ymir. It almost felt like an honour.

“You’re beautiful,” Ymir whispered reverently. “Can I touch you?”

Historia had the sense of mind to roll her eyes. “Of course you can, you idiot.”

Ymir gave her a sad pout. “I’m just being a gentlewoman.”

“Right now I need you to be anything _but_. I need you, Ymir.” She drew closer, forcing Ymir to stare right at her stiff nipples. “My body needs you.” It felt so dirty and so right to say that. Ymir’s cheeks went red almost instantly.

Out of the two of them, Ymir found it easiest to be the most honest, to take what she wanted. But sometimes Ymir couldn’t seem to say what she wanted, and Historia had to take control of the situation a little. She lifted Ymir’s hands and guided them to her breasts, and closed her eyes with a groan when Ymir got the hint and held her. She swiped her thumbs over the sides of her breasts, then her nipples. Historia could feel new wetness pooling in her panties, and if she didn’t get some sort of relief soon, she was definitely going to come from arousal only. That would be more than impressive, but Historia wanted her first orgasm from Ymir to be from her tongue or fingers.

“What do you want?” Ymir husked.

Historia drew her lower lip between her teeth. “Your mouth,” she barely got out.

Ymir leaned forward immediately, closing her lips around an aching nipple. The wet heat of her mouth made Historia’s lower back tingle. She dropped her head forward, resting her face against the top of Ymir’s head. Ymir swirled her tongue around the bud, then she softly flicked the tip of it. The latter earned a louder moan, so she drew back and gave a gentle bite. Historia tugged at Ymir’s hair.

“God,” she exclaimed softly, biting her lip until it hurt. “I’m burning for you.”

Ymir pressed a kiss against her chest, right by her heart. “I’m right here, Historia. I’ll do anything you want, anything you need to feel good.”

Her heart filled with love and affection, spreading out into the cavity of her chest to warm it up and set it on fire. She smiled into Ymir’s hair and lowered herself until she could press her lips to Ymir’s shoulder. “I love you,” she uttered. “I want you to touch me.”

Ymir wound an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

Ymir’s hands dropped from her chest to her hips, and her right hand dipped down to her thighs. Her fingers caressed the soft skin there, climbing higher and higher until she pressed the digits against the front of Historia’s panties, feeling the dampness there. Historia’s pulse sped up more and more, threatening to bubble up out of her. Ymir touched her softly at first, almost hesitantly. The pleasure was minimal and muted, thanks to the fabric of her underwear, so Historia took initiative and reached down to move her underwear aside. Ymir inhaled deeply and let out a groan. Historia buried her face tightly against Ymir’s throat.

Ymir’s fingers swept through her wetness, traced her wet lips and folds, up to her throbbing, swollen clit. She found it almost immediately, and when she gave it a soft rub, Historia’s hips gave a hard jerk. Ymir started circling it, careful not to add direct stimulation, she pressed a kiss to Historia’s temple. She dipped down lower then, once again reaching for her wetness. A finger pressed against Historia’s entrance, and then in a sharp, heavy second, panic washed up inside of her. Historia’s hands shot out and stopped Ymir by grabbing her wrist.

“Historia?”

She pulled back to look into Ymir’s startled, worried eyes. “I’m sorry, I…”

Ymir furrowed her brows. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No! God no.”

“Do you want to stop? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Historia wanted to slap herself. She hated the worry in Ymir’s eyes, the knowledge that Ymir most likely thought she had done something wrong. She bit down on her lip, cheeks flaming. How on earth was she going to explain herself without sounding like an idiot?

“I don’t want to stop, Ymir. I meant it when I said I want you.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

She didn’t sound upset or judgemental, only curious and concerned. Historia’s tense shoulders relaxed a little. “I, um…” She took in a death breath. “I don’t really like penetration,” she said. “So I panicked when you… when your finger…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish. She covered her face with her hands and prayed that Ymir wouldn’t dump her right then and there. What kind of woman didn’t like penetration? This was the worst time ever to reveal something like this. She should have told Ymir way before they attempted to have sex. The mood was so ruined.

“That’s okay,” Ymir said. She didn’t sound upset. “Lots of women don’t. I won’t do anything that doesn’t feel good for you, His’. You can tell me what to do, and what not to do.”

Historia exhaled loudly. “It’s not really that it doesn’t feel good. Well, it doesn’t really, but I…”

“You?”

“I’ve just never… you know… I’ve never been able to come from penetration alone.”

Ymir gently pried her hands away. She straightened their position and gave Historia a very serious stare, which was funny, considering the fact that Historia was topless and Ymir’s fingers were coated in her wetness. “Have you tried before?”

Historia nodded, blushing. “I tried a few times on my own. A few girlfriends did, too. But they never really managed to do anything for me. It mostly just hurt. It took too long, and they got bored or frustrated. It just always seemed like too much of a hassle to bother with.”

Ymir’s brown eyes narrowed in thought for a short moment. “Do you trust me?” she finally asked.

Historia’s reply was instant. “Yes.”

Ymir smiled. “Then let me show you what you’ve been missing. Let me make you come with nothing but my fingers inside of you.”

Those words, said with such a confident smile, made Historia wetter almost instantly. Even though the fear was still there, her body was too strung up and hot for her to even consider saying no. And she did trust Ymir, with her body and her heart. So she nodded, and swallowed hard when Ymir’s eyes darkened and she gave a naughty grin.

“Put your face by my shoulder,” Ymir ordered softly. “Hide it.”

Historia did as she was told, puzzled. “Why?”

“Just trust me.”

“Okay.”

“If you want me to stop at all, say so and I will. This is all for you, His’. You have complete control of when we stop. I won’t care so long as you feel safe and good.”

Historia pressed a kiss against Ymir’s shoulder. “I will. Thank you. And I do trust you. Thank you… for not laughing at me, or thinking I’m an idiot.”

Ymir snorted. “Why the fuck would I laugh at you? It’s so sad that no one ever tried to love you enough to pleasure you right. I get the honour. So sit back and enjoy what I’m about to do to you.”

She found herself grinning. “You sound very confident that you’ll succeed where many others had failed.”

“Damn right I am. Can you do something for me?”

“Yes.”

“Close your eyes, Historia. Close them tight.” Historia did so. She held onto Ymir’s upper arms, not sure what to expect but aroused at the prospect of what was about to happen. She was mildly doubtful that Ymir could make penetration feel good for her, especially when she thought about all the awful experiences she had over it, but Ymir’s unwavering confidence shifted that doubt away. “Now, focus on everything you feel.” Ymir lips moved to her ear, causing it to flush red and heat up immediately. Historia could feel the blush travel up to her face. “Listen to my voice, Historia,” Ymir husked. Historia had never heard Ymir’s voice drip with so much sensual heat before. It was the hottest thing she had ever heard.

“Oh god…”

Ymir nudged her thighs farther apart and tugged her panties down. She somehow managed to lift Historia and get them off without really moving their position, and when the cold air hit Historia’s bare pussy, she shivered violently and sucked down a loud moan. Ymir’s fingers rested on her knees.

“Feeling okay?” Ymir asked.

Historia nodded. “So far.”

“Good. I want you to focus on my fingers. Can you do that? Imagine them in your mind. Feel them on your skin. And remember to listen to my voice.”

Historia was more than eager to obey. Ymir very slowly started caressing her way along Historia’s thighs, taking so much careful time that Historia grew impatient. With her left hand she went much higher and dipped around Historia’s hip, fingertips coming to rest on the small of her back. With her right hand, she went lower until she could feel Historia’s wetness again. The second she made contact with Historia’s soaked skin, she let out a sinful moan right against Historia’s ear.

“You’re so wet,” she husked. “So wet for me, so eager for my fingers.”

Historia shivered. By now she was breathing heavily.

“I’m going to use one finger for now,” Ymir whispered against her ear. “Relax, okay?”

She forced herself to relax, even though her entire body thrummed with tense energy. She focused fully on where Ymir was touching her, of the heat of Ymir’s arm pressed against her side, the fingers softly caressing her back, soothing her. Ymir found her entrance and gently pressed inside with a single finger. Historia stiffened and bit down on her lip, but there was no flash of pain, no extreme discomfort. If anything, Ymir’s finger slid inside easily.

“There,” Ymir breathed. “You’re so wet that I had no problem sinking inside of you. How does it feel, Historia? How do I feel inside of you?”

Historia swallowed. Her mouth felt awfully dry, but everywhere else she was slick and hot. She tried to come up with words, but nothing spilled from her mouth. She could feel Ymir inside of her, and it wasn’t a discomfort or a pleasure. She was just there. She finally opened her mouth to speak. “You feel… like you’re inside of me,” she whispered.

Ymir laughed softly against her shoulder. Her finger moved suddenly, rubbing up against her inner wall, and Historia felt a flutter of pleasure. She gasped softly in surprise. “And now?” Ymir asked, smirking against her skin. “How does it feel now?” She didn’t thrust, just moved her finger in circles, massaging the sensitive patch of skin that Historia hadn’t even known was there.

“It feels good,” she breathed. “Better than I thought it could.”

“Good.” Ymir kissed her shoulder again. “I’m going to add another finger now, and it might burn a little.”

It did. Historia winced slightly, but she adjusted to the stretch easily. Ymir didn’t move until Historia completely relaxed again, and even then, she kept her movements achingly slow. “Is this still okay? Does it hurt?”

Historia focused on the sensations. She could feel Ymir stretching her wider than she was used to, and it did hurt to a degree, but the pain was melting away fast. She found herself growing impatient and wanting nothing more than for Ymir to claim her and make her scream. “No, I’m okay. You can move.”

Ymir did. Historia expected long, forceful thrusts, but Ymir barely pulled out of her. Instead she focused on rubbing against that spot again. This time a harsh, sharp stab of pleasure shot right through her, and Historia’s fists tightened hard around Ymir’s arms.

“Good?” Ymir enquired.

“Oh…” Historia licked her lips. “It feels good.”

Ymir started thrusting a little harder and faster, still keeping it purposeful and shallow. Every time her fingers slid against her walls, Historia felt waves of pleasure wash through her, the likes of which she never thought she could feel without clitoral stimulation. It was utterly astounding to her, but more than that, it felt amazing. Before long she was moaning like a sinner, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Ymir seemed encouraged by her noises, though, and her efforts doubled.

“You feel so good around me, baby,” Ymir purred into her ear. “So wet and warm. You’re clutching me so tight. I could move inside of you all day and never pull out. I don’t want to pull out.” Every word intensified the sensations, the pleasure. Historia squeezed her thighs against Ymir’s hips.

“Your dirty talk is really working,” she panted. “This feel so good.”

“It feels good, me sliding inside of you?”

Another intense wave of pleasure rolled over her. She jerked her hips in surprise. Ymir’s fingers hadn’t stopped moving at all. She was breathing heavily as well, but Historia knew that Ymir was definitely enjoying this just as much.

“How does this feel so good?” she gasped out.

Ymir’s lips caressed the side of her jaw. “Because you were never horny enough, never relaxed enough.” She sent a warm breath along Historia’s throat. “And you needed _me_ inside of you.”

Historia bit down on a curse. “Harder,” she commanded. “Faster. I’m so close.”

She really was, to her surprise. Ymir’s steady, firm movements had brought her to the edge of bliss. With her command, though, Ymir sped up. The orgasm was approaching, and none of Historia’s fears and doubts could push it away. Ymir’s hands and lips made pleasure burn on her body, and before she knew it, she was coming. The orgasm was more powerful than any she had experienced before, resonating more deeply within her and washing over her, wave after blissful wave. She must have clamped down around Ymir’s fingers, because she stopped her shallow thrusts, but she still rubbed against her front wall, and when Historia collapsed forward against her, she slowly withdrew her fingers.

“Holy shit,” Historia uttered in disbelief. “I just came from penetration. And it felt fucking amazing.”

Ymir hummed. “See? All you needed was the right partner and the right mind-set.”

Historia sat back in time to watch Ymir suck her fingers clean. The sight made her drip down her thighs, even though she felt absolutely boneless after such an intense orgasm. Her body still burned, though, and the fire in Ymir’s eyes was just as bright. “I think you’ve made a mistake,” she offered with a smirk.

Ymir lifted a brow. “Oh?”

“I need more.” Ymir grinned slowly, cocky. “Make me come with your tongue next, Ymir.”

Ymir eyes darted down to her bare chest, and she licked her lips. “You sure you can handle that? You’re shaking.”

Historia knew Ymir was going to be a smug asshole after this, but she felt too good to do anything more than pull Ymir in for a feverish, hot kiss.

“Make me scream, Ymir,” Historia commanded against her lips. “All night long.”

Ymir sucked in a breath. “Your wish, is my command. Do you want to sit on your throne, or have me on my knees?”

God, Historia loved Ymir so fucking much. She knew that Ymir could tell how emotional she actually was over the orgasm she had just achieved. For years she had felt broken, like there was something wrong with her body for not being able to enjoy penetration. And now she felt free, liberated, like so many new doors had been opened to her. Ymir knew this. There was no way she didn’t. And so she knew to be a cocky bastard, to pull Historia away from withdrawing into herself and becoming an emotional mess.

She was also just really fucking hot.

“Lay down,” Historia told her. “I want to ride your tongue.”

Ymir did so immediately. She looked up at Historia eagerly, waiting. “Ready?” Ymir asked, winking. “I’m about to rock your world again.”

Historia grinned right back. “God yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is both to ease my pain thanks to the new episode, and also to celebrate a personal victory lmao ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
